1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power adapter, and more particularly to a power adapter which interconnects different types of power connectors so as to transfer an output power transmitted therebetween.
2. The Prior Art
The design of a mother printed circuit board is repeatedly upgraded for complying with an issuance of each new electrical member to be mounted thereon. Some peripheral electrical devices such as a power supply and the related power connector must also be adapted to accommodate the new type of printed circuit board. Therefore, various power connectors are continually proposed to satisfy different consumers' demands such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,975,075, 4,979,912, 5,131,867, 5,257,948 and 5,342,221.
To save costs, both consumers and manufacturers expect to replace only the original printed circuit board in a computer system. Some original electrical devices like the power supply and the associated power connector must support the new type of installed printed circuit board and its associated mating connector. However, this is usually not achieved due to the incompatibility between the mated power connectors.
To resolve the aforementioned disadvantage, an object of the present invention is to provide a power adapter which interconnects different types of power connectors respectively disposed on a power supply and a mother board so as to transfer signals therebetween. Meanwhile, the power supply and the mother board respectively belong to different types of computer systems.